New Things
by EmmaAllieCullen
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward left. Bella gets changed by Victoria, and she goes to find him. Better than it sounds, and I promise the next chapters will be longer. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I just lay there. Waiting. Waiting for the pain to end, waiting for it to end so I can get up. I know what happened to me, but it all just happened so fast I had to think through it.

I was at the beach with Jacob and out of nowhere Victoria jumps out and knocks him out.

She then walks over to me and says "I have to live an eternity with out my mate now yours will suffer the same", and she bit me but Jacob got up in time and ripped her apart ant lit her on fire but by the time he was done it was too late. No one could save me I was finally becoming a vampire.

I couldn't wait to get out of this and go find Edward. Now that I was one of them there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to let me be with him. I couldn't stand the wait and the burning only got worse the more I waited to more the fire burned. Then the fire got really hot, and my heart started to race so fast that I wasn't sure if it was really my heart or if there was a helicopter flying above me. Then it stopped all the burning washed out of my body. I sat up and opened my eyes. Everything was so clear, and everything smelt so different but there was something missing… Jacob. Where did he go after all of this happened?? Then I saw a little note hanging from a tree. It read..

Dear Bells,

I am so sorry I couldn't stop her but it happened and I feel terrible. I notified the pack what had happened and they have agreed to let you roam around as long as you do not kill any humans. Although if you could stay off the res. until you can control your thirst it would be greatly appreciated.

Always your friend ,

Jacob.

Jacob had left me. That was probably for the best though. I don't know if I will be any good at controlling my thirst... my thirst... As soon as I though of it my through burst into sudden flames and I felt the need to hunt. Animals I thought. I will not hunt humans only animals. Now how do I do this… Hmmm I hear something running a couple miles from here lets try that. So I ran I just let my legs and take me. Running was so easy now I didn't have to breath or anything so I could think of other things. Then I saw what I ran after. It was a mountain lion. Edward's favorite animal. Now I am actually going to get to see what it is like to be like him! I got so excited and I lunged at the animal. My teeth sinking into the animal like butter and drinking its warm blood. I could feel the animal weakening below me. When it was totally drained and I was satisfied.

Next on my list. Find the Cullens. I raced to the old Cullen house to try and find a scent. When I got there almost everything was still there but the strongest scent from Edward was the from the Piano. I broke off one of the keys, so that I could bring the scent with me. They had been gone for a couple of weeks so their scent was hard to find but I finally got a trail. It was faint but still there. But it led to Mexico? I don't remember him ever saying that he had an interest in Mexico but at least it was close.

I ran as fast as I could following his trace and I could tell I was getting close, but not wanting to risk interfering with a human, I wanted to hunt. I gave into my instincts and went north for awhile looking for something big enough to fill me up.

Later on I found a pack of grizzly bears. When I lunged for my prey there was a huge noise that sounded like thunder, instead of sinking my teeth into the bear I crashed into something. Or someone.


	2. the cullens

As we flew backward from the collision I began to realize who it was

"Emmett!!!" I screamed and ran toward him to give him a huge hug.

"Bella?" He said back in confusion

"Ya its me. Im so glad I ran into you!" I said still hugging him

"Bella but.. You.. Wait are you???"

"a vampire? Yes. I was changed about a week ago by Victoria"

" That son of a.."

"Emmet chill its over im changed this was how it was supposed to be and anyways she's dead"

"How?"

"Jacob, he saved me and killed her. Where is everybody?"

"Well they are at the house but Edward.."

"What whats wrong oh my gosh where is he is he ok" I started freaking out a little and hyperventilating even though I didn't have to.

" No no hes fine its just he is probably out again"

"Out?? Where?"

" He goes out for a long time he will most likely be back at five am"

"Oh ok that's good that gives me time to prepare"

"For what"

"For him, Im not sure how he will take it exactly."

"Okay lets get going. Lil sis. Ha I've to get used to that now ha."

"Ya me too. Lets just go."

When we left we headed south to a place called Linares which only took us a hour. I loved being a vampire. The whole time I ran I didn't decrease my speed or run out of breath. When we finally got to the city I let Emmett lead the way. He led us to a big house that was in a very wooded city. Not a city that you suspect to find in Mexico at all. It was a big house of course. It was tan with white pillars going from the third floor down to the first, there was a balcony that wrapped around the house and all across the first floor was huge glass windows. Esme has out done herself yet again. As we came to the front door Alice ran out and jumped into my arms.

"Bella oh my gosh I am so happy that you are here to stay now!! But I am so sorry about how it happened. Oh and I didn't tell the others I hope you don't mind I wanted them to find out from you"

"Oh Alice I am happy too! I cant belive that it happened I mean I wish it wouldn't have been the way it happed but well when life gives you lemons you make lemonade I guess. And thank you I would rather have it that way."

"Ok so we have to talk to Carlisle because we will have to move back to forks for a little and oh ya we will have to get you some colored contacts."

Oh ya I didn't even think about that. My eyes, I forgot that they would be red for awhile. Actually now that I think of it I hadn't looked at myself in my new body yet.

"Move back? But why?"

"First of all father will have a huge team out looking out for you and plus you need to finish high school."

"Ok what time is everybody coming home at?"

" They should be here in the next minuet or so."

And of course like always Alice was right in the next minuet Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie came back from there hunting trip. And they rushed into the house. We decided to hide me just for the fun of it, it was Emmett's idea and since I was changed my scent changed also. My scent was now sweeter, so they would recognize it a little but they wouldn't be able to fully know my scent.

" Emmett Alice who is in our house?!?" Carlisle asked franticly.

"Try and take a guess" Alice stated

" I got nothing" Rose said. And right after that I came running downstairs in full speed

"Bella!" Esme yelled and hugged me

"Bella? But how?"

I explained my story to them and they all told me how sorry they were for me. We talked about that for awhile then we got to bigger details."

" Alice was right. We will have to move back to forks until you finish your senior year. But the hard part will be convincing people that the way you look is all thanks to Alice."

"eeeppp!! Yes! This is going to work so well!!!" Alice seemed a little too excited

We talked about what we were going to do for awhile and then we finally decided we would leave Mexico to go back to Forks and finish up our senior year we would use Alice as my cover for me looking so different. We would leave in two days. But there was a bigger obstacle that I was nervous for. And that obstacle was pulling into the driveway now.


	3. edward

Hey everyone this is emmaalliecullen here. Sorry about the short chapters I really am trying to make them longer. The reviews are great so keep them up! If you have any ideas of what else to do with the story give them to me! I have a major twist coming up it will be a little annoying how I did it but I promise it will get better! And no Jacob is not finished I will write more and he will be in them sorry for the Jacob haters but im not one of them I am totally team Switzerland who actually ended up winning! Yay! Ok back to the story.

Last chapter…

_We talked about what we were going to do for awhile and then we finally decided we would leave Mexico to go back to Forks and finish up our senior year we would use Alice as my cover for me looking so different. We would leave in two days. But there was a bigger obstacle that I was nervous for. And that obstacle was pulling into the driveway now…_

Alice started to wave her hands at me and pointed upstairs. At first I didn't get it but then I understood, she wanted me to go upstairs because unlike the others Edward wouldn't recognize my scent at all because when I was human all he could smell was my blood now there was none to smell. I ran upstairs as fast as I could while I heard the car door shut and the front door open. The obstacle was now in the house.

" Hey Alice" Edward said in a dead voice.

"Hey Edward I know your still in your withdrawal state but use your senses what do you smell"

There was a quick pause before he talked and I could hear him shift from one foot to the other while he was trying to figure out my scent.

"Who is that Alice?!?"

"Come on Edward think who is it?"

"I don't know Alice I kinda know the smell but I barely recognize it!"

I could tell that not knowing was really bothering him. Especially because he couldn't hear my thoughts. Wait he couldn't hear my thoughts wouldn't that give something away!?!

" Well keep trying"

" Well I cant here their thoughts so its kind of hard" then he made a noise that sounded like his jaw popping open. Yes! He got it.

"Edward?"

" Alice. You. Better. Not. Have."

"I didn't I swear. Hey come down now!"

I did as I was told I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and crushed my body against his. I couldn't stand it I had to be next to him. He hugged me tighter and I did also and he flinched.

"oops, sorry I forgot I would be stronger than you for awhile."

" Ha that's ok. Now what happened to you. How did you end up like this. Who did this to you. Oh man if it was one of them I swear I will get them good."

"Edward don't touch your family they didn't do anything. It was Victoria." as soon as I said that he let out a very low growl. " Edward don't worry about that she is taken care of. The only thing that really matters is that we are together now."

"Your right." And he slowly bent his head down to give me a quick but full of love kiss.

" I missed you. I love you Edward"

"I love you too Bella but we are not done talking about this."

I knew we weren't but I didn't want to talk about it right now I just wanted to stay with my family.


End file.
